


Who's to Say It’s Just a Game

by Springmagpies



Series: A Drabble a Day to Pass the Hiatus Away [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bus era, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Bored on The Bus, the team decides to play a game. But, during the fun, Fitz reveals slightly more than he should have.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: A Drabble a Day to Pass the Hiatus Away [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595800
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Who's to Say It’s Just a Game

**Author's Note:**

> For anon, filling the prompt "It's always been you" + FS 💕

For the first time in forever, everyone on board The Bus was bored. For the majority of the afternoon, they sat around the plane eating fast food together--Coulson had allowed a quick trip to In and Out Burger--and for the most part just chewed in silence. That is until Skye reached peak boredom and, with nothing to do as they ate, decided that it would be a fun idea to play a game.

“That sounds fun,” Jemma said, coming back from the kitchen with a bottle of water and sliding next to Fitz on the couch. “How about Scrabble.”

“Scrabble,” Ward repeated cautiously. 

“Yes, Scrabble. Why are you all making faces? Scrabble is a fun game.”

Fitz coughed. “It’s fun when you always win, Simmons. It’s not as fun when you get the board wiped with your own face.” 

“I don’t always win,” Jemma huffed, looking away from Ward and rounding on Fitz. 

“Yes. Yes, you do.”

“I remember you winning that one time at the Academy.”

Fitz barked a laugh. “Wow, I won one time a thousand years ago. That really helps your case, Simmons.”

As Jemma built up a retort, Skye quickly stepped into the conversation. “I’ve got an idea!”

“Great, Skye,” Ward said, further cutting off the Fitzsimmonsing happening on the couch. “What’s your idea.”

“How about we play the crush game.”

Fitz choked on his own saliva and Jemma patted his back, their Scrabble argument forgotten.

“What crush game?” Jemma asked, her hand pausing on the curve of Fitz’s spine. 

From where she was sitting on one of the chairs, Skye excitedly moved so that her knees were on the cushions. “Okay, so there is this super stupid game that I learned when I was a kid where you get a straw wrapper and pull it. If it breaks then your crush is thinking of you. If it doesn’t then they aren’t.”

Fitz sat a bit farther back into the couch cushions, causing Jemma to move her hand away. 

“I don’t know Skye,” he muttered, “it feels a tad childish.”

“It’s incredibly childish, Fitz. That’s the fun. Now pick up your straw wrapper.”

Fitz’s face paled and he spluttered. “How did I get roped into going first.”

“Because you called my idea childish.”

“But--”

“Pick it up, Fitz.”

Huffing, Fitz leaned forward and grabbed the white strip of paper that had once housed his straw. 

Skye grinned, Jemma looked over curiously, and even Ward raised a brow as Fitz grabbed either end of the slip of paper and pulled. The paper broke into two separate halves.

“Ooooh, your crush was thinking of you,” Skye teased, flouncing off her knees and into a more comfortable seat. 

A red blush creept up Fitz’s neck all the way to the tips of his ears. He scooted a little more to the opposite end of the couch. 

“So, who was thinking of you, Fitz?” Skye continued. She looked like Christmas came early. 

“No one. It’s a childish game with no scientific backing.”

Skye stuck out her tongue. “Just tell us, Fitz.”

Jemma looked between her friend’s increasingly reddening face and Skye’s bright delighted smile. She noticed that Fitz couldn’t even look at Skye directly and her heart did a strange little flip. Part of her wanted to protect him from Skye’s taunting and the other part was stuck being strangely disappointed that Fitz obviously still harbored a crush on the hacker. She knew he had liked her when they had first met her, but she had thought that he had gotten over it weeks ago. After all, it was obvious Skye had a crush on Ward. And from the amount of time he spent looking at her, the crush was probably mutual. Still, Fitz could still be carrying a torch for Skye. Jemma just couldn’t understand why it bothered her so much that he might. 

Seeing Fitz going inward, Skye stopped her teasing and picked up another straw wrapper. Before she could pull on it, however, Coulson stormed into the room and called them all for an emergency briefing.

It wasn’t until the next day, as she and Fitz worked in the lab, that Jemma brought up the game again.

“I’m sorry I didn’t help you yesterday,” Jemma said, capping off a sample tube and placing it in the centrifuge. 

Fitz looked up from the broken bit of metal he was analyzing. “With what?”

“The game.”

“Oh.” He looked back down at his work. “That’s okay.”

Jemma started to wring her hands without thinking. “I would have, though, if she had started catching on. I promise I’ll always have your back.”

His head shot up and his eyes narrowed. “I know. But, what do you mean if Skye started catching on?”

“To you know,” Jemma said awkwardly, “To your crush.”

The blush bloomed on his cheeks again. “My crush?”

“Yes, Fitz. Your crush on Skye.”

As quickly as it had started to appear, his blush dissipated as it was replaced by a pale confusion. “I don’t have a crush on Skye,” he said, pushing away from the table and turning to face her completely. 

“You don’t?”

“No. I like Skye and I admit I think she’s pretty and fun to be around. But I don’t have a crush on her.”

Jemma felt lighter for some reason but nonetheless confused. “But the wrapper broke. Your crush was thinking of you.”

“Well, of course you were thinking of me, you were sat there watching me. Doesn’t mean anything.”

Jemma froze. “What?”

“What?” The blush had returned and Fitz looked like a deer in headlights. “I just meant that--What I was saying was--The game just meant my crush was thinking of me not that I had a crush on Skye or that it meant anything or whatever. And it’s just a game. I mean what’s the science behind--”

“Fitz,” Jemma said, her head spinning but suddenly clear, “do you have a crush on me?”

He was almost crimson at this point and the color on his cheeks made his blue eyes shine. “Umm…I….Yes.”

“I’m your crush?” 

No doubt sensing he had nothing to lose, Fitz dropped his hands to his sides. “Yes.”

“It’s--It’s me?”

He breathed a laugh. “It’s always been you.”

Her mouth fell open. “Always?”

“Since the moment I met you.”

Jemma suddenly regained her senses and a wide smile broke onto her face. Fitz liked her, had since he met her. The lab suddenly seemed a lot brighter of a place. 

“You know,” she said, walking a bit closer to him, “since we’re revealing things, I admit I’ve always had a bit of a crush on you too.”

“You have?”

She nodded, her eyes falling to the now small bit of floor between them. “I thought that it was only natural. That it didn’t mean anything. You were so smart and handsome and we worked so well together, a crush was just a given. But I didn’t realize it was more than that.”

“More than that?” he said. His voice was deep and full of hope.

“Yes, Fitz. More than that.”

She lifted her eyes and they met the dazzling sea of blue that made up his. 

“I feel more than that too,” he said. 

“Oh, that’s good.”

His gaze flicked to her lips. “Jemma,” he breathed.

“Kiss me, Fitz.”

He didn’t need telling twice. 


End file.
